


This Is The End

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❝ʀᴏsᴇs ᴀʀᴇ ʀᴇᴅ,<br/>ᴠɪᴏʟᴇᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ʙʟᴜᴇ,<br/>ᴇᴠᴇɴ ɪɴ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ,<br/><b><i>ɪ sᴛɪʟʟ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ.❞</i></b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The End




End file.
